1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tracking systems that allow cameras to automatically follow moving targets and particularly to systems that allow remote control of such tracking cameras.
2. Prior Art
Apparatus that involves automatic tracking of cameras include systems employing special coating on moving objects and multiple cameras such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,064,528 for following a hockey puck. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,853,771 for objects that include proprietary encoding schemes for use in robot vision. Signal source tracking systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,015 which discloses a system of multiple detectors fixed in location with computer-controller signal processing to direct a spotlight at a movable signal transmitter.
The limitations of the prior art become clear when a user desires a video camera to track his or her movements throughout an area. Multiple detectors are expensive and systems employing such schemes require time consuming set up and initial alignment procedures. Multiple cameras can be prohibitively expensive as can be the case with special filters and image-splitting systems in the device of U.S. Pat. No 4,064,528 referenced above .
What is needed in a camera tracking system is a simple device that a user can put on the belt or in a pocket and have a camera follow the user around by focusing on the remote device or devices being worn. The system should be able to pan 360.degree. in the horizontal and tilt widely in the vertical position. The system should specifically avoid the use of expensive optical coatings, multiple cameras, special optical filters, and expensive give signal processing circuitry. The devices known in the art are deficient in one or more of the above aspects.